I Care For That Child
by jinky
Summary: FIN An unnamed character's (femalebehind the scene character) thoughts about the people of Sunagakure and that she cares for Gaara. She saw Gaara one time at the swings and decided to talk to the child. What will happen next? This is a young Gaara that we
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto.

Author's note: Uhh… well… you know my story "Pained Feelings"? This is kinda like it. Actually, I was watching the whole Yashamaru and Gaara episodes when I suddenly had a thought.

What if Gaara actually has someone who cares for him besides Yashamaru?

Well… I imagined it on my head and thought that it may be cute and good for Gaara if that will happen so here I am, creating this one shot ficcy.

Summary: An unnamed character's (female/behind the scene character) thoughts about the people of Sunagakure and that she cares for Gaara. She saw Gaara one time at the swings and decided to talk to the child. What will happen next? This is a young Gaara that we're talking about here.

**NOTE: THIS IS NOT A OCxGAARA!!! Just a one-shot of a behind the scene character.)**

**Reminder: You are about sixteen to eighteen years old in this story while Gaara is about six.**

Let the one shot start!

-Sunagakure, the Hidden Village of Sand-

Sunagakure… a village that is surrounded by sand. No duh. It's Hidden Village of Sand, right? Of course there would be sand all around.

I sighed. I had just visited a friend of mine who resides at the hidden leaf village. As I walked, I found myself comparing the two villages.

I sighed. These two villages have many things in contrast. For one, Konoha is very peaceful; while Sunagakure is… well… how will I say this? They can be violent and does not treat other villages that kindly.

And what is it that these two villages have in common?

Well… they both have youkais living inside of them.

Konoha has Kyuubi, while Sunagakure has Shukaku.

Actually, I had found the bearer of the Kyuubi quite understandable on why he was being picked on and scorned. I sighed as I thought of _our _Shukaku weilder.

Gaara… he was a very young boy who was totally feared by everyone. Even his siblings were scared of him. How can a young child like him bear such treatment I do not know. The Kyuubi bearer can handle the treatment given to him at Konoha since I know that he at least have that chuunin by his side.

However, Gaara was different. He does not have anybody. Even his own family fears him… despises him. The only person who I knew that cared for him was Yashamaru, a friend of mine. At least I still appreciate Yashamaru's effort to love the boy. He still cared for him even though he knew that his sister died when the child was born.

I closed my eyes.

As I opened them, I saw the child that had always been hated… alone on the swing holding his teddy bear, seemingly sad.

In short, I saw Gaara.

I suddenly felt deep pain on my heart. I clutched my clothes by the part in where the heart seemingly is. It was like a kunai suddenly pierced my heart. It really hurt me to see such a child that way.

Can't they just see?

This child, Gaara I mean, only wanted love. He wanted to experience the love coming from someone else. My eyes softened as I continued to look at him.

He was a boy who had experienced deep pain in being alone, and is still experiencing loneliness now.

I wanted to help him badly and show the child that I care, however, I didn't.

I continued to look at him with eyes that show pity and sorrow for the child.

Many people hate him.

No. Scratch that.

All of the people of Hidden Sand hates him, fears him, and despises him…

… but not me.

I wanted to show that child how much I care, how much I'll be willing to keep him and adopt him to show him that I care for him.

I even asked Kazekage-sama if I may adopt him, however, he quickly dismissed me and closed away my presence. I narrowed my eyes at the memory. He just wanted his full control over Shukaku who is inside the child… Gaara… his own son!

I sighed…

This was no way to treat his son!

His son isn't just a guinea pig to experiment with!

He so eagerly sealed Shukaku inside his own son but then will see the boy as a threat and will even attempt to kill him?! What kind of father in their right minds would do that?! Definitely not Kazekage-sama.

I didn't realize myself releasing some killer intent that was directed at our Kazekage for treating his son this way.

I am not a shinobi, but who said that even us, normal villagers, can't release killer intent?

Alright. I made up my mind. I will approach the child regardless of what other people thinks. I will show them that not all of them hate this poor little child. I saw the boy sigh and stood up.

He seems to be going to town.

Determinedly, I followed the boy.

As he passed by the dusty streets, I saw all people scamper inside their homes in fright of the child.

For goodness' sake!

They were scared of a mere child!

Can't they see what the child really wants?!

Gaara stopped walking, sighing once again.

"Why are you still here? Aren't you afraid of me like everybody else?" He asked, the question obviously directed to me.

I smiled. Finally… I got the chance to show to everyone that I am not like them. I then made soundless footsteps towards the boy and kneeled down so that when he turns around, we would be at an even eye level.

Just then, he turned around, gasping as he came face to face with me. His eyes narrowed at me. What will I say to the child?

Just then, I remembered that I have some candies somewhere in my bag.

I smiled at the boy and opened my bag. I took out my bag of candies and handed it to him. Well… why wouldn't I have a bunch of candies?

My relatives own a sweets shop at Konoha and gave me two packs of free candies.

"Here. Take it." I said.

He then held the pack and stared at it before staring at me. This sequence went back and forth until he finally had the guts to talk to me. "What is this?" He asked, eyeing the pink, blue, red, white, and other assorted colored wrappers of the candies.

"Candies, Gaara." I replied.

"Candies? What are those?" He asked.

I would have gasped out loud and cursed the people of this village if I just didn't have self-control. Gaara didn't even know what candies are! For goodness' sake! How cruel could they be?!

I smiled sadly at the child. "They are sweets. Look." I took one candy from the pack, unwrapped it, and placed it inside my mouth. I took another candy, unwrapped it, and held it out for Gaara.

"Here." I said. Gaara seemed to get the picture as he opened his mouth. He was reluctant at first but opened his mouth nonetheless. I placed the candy on his mouth, as he grew accustomed to the sweet taste.

Once again, I smiled sadly at the child and giggled as he slightly smiled at the taste. "Do you like it, Gaara?" I asked.

He nodded as he clutched the bag of candies at his chest. "Arigato." He then stared at me in confusion as he suddenly looked down at his feet. I titled my head to my side in my own confusion. "Nande?"

"Huh?" I asked. I was confused. "Why what, Gaara?"

He looked down at his feet once again, his head almost bowing, his eyes fearing to look at me. I could see through his eyes that he fears that I would then walk away and be like everybody else. But then…

I am not.

"Why don't you hate me? You don't hate me?" He asked.

My eyes softened more at the boy. Oh Gaara… you don't know how much your question affects me. I sighed and smiled sadly and gently at him. "I don't hate you, Gaara. What is there to hate of you?" I asked.

"I have the youkai… Shukaku within me. Don't you fear me?" He asked.

This child really experienced loneliness that I can only imagine. I shook my head. "I don't hate you. That was what I said. You are not Shukaku. You are Gaara, and Shukaku is Shukaku. You two are different."

"But they all… everyone does." He said.

I sighed once again. How many times have I sighed this day anyway? I smiled at him gently. "I am not 'everyone' for I am me." I said. Gaara seemed shocked at what I just said. I took this as an opportunity to actually hug him, regardless of the fact that I know that the sand may attack me because of this.

But then… it did not… surprising me _and _some of the people watching.

I let go of the hug and stood up, smiling at Gaara before patting his head affectionately. Just when I turned my back, I felt a pair of arms hug me from behind. My eyes widened. It was Gaara.

"Don't leave… please."

I was heartbroken at the sight that I saw. Gaara's eyes were looking directly at mine, pleading for me to stay. But what broke my heart the most was when I saw the unshed tears on the green eyes of the child.

His eyes were so sad… so sad that a mere child like him shouldn't experience. He was still hugging the candy pack that I gave him, which made me smile. I kneeled once again as I smiled at him. "Alright. I won't leave."

I stood up and held his hand, though I was still wondering on why the sand hadn't attacked me yet. Oh well… I was glad because of that.

I pulled him over to the swings in where he sat. I sat down on one of the swings while he sat down on the other one. I took a glance at him. The air was ringing with the sounds of silence. I was still busy thinking on why the sand isn't attacking me. Well… I'm not a shinobi. I wouldn't know the answer.

"Yashamaru is the only one who cares for me…"

His soft voice disrupted my thoughts. "Nani?"

His voice was cracking, and it seemed that he wanted to cry that badly. I know that he doesn't want that to happen, but he really need his release over things.

"I am alone… no one wants me… everyone fears me…"

"Everyone but me." I said gently. He looked at me with surprise all present on his face. "Oh! And not to forget Yashamaru." I added in a slightly cheerful voice in attempt to lighten the mood.

The young boy nodded as he clutched his teddy bear and the candy pack more tightly. I stood up from the swings and kneeled in front of him, earning his attention. I smiled and outstretched my arms invitingly.

He looked at me in a confusingly cute way. "You can cry on my shoulder." I said simply.

Gaara was reluctant at first but then stood and, placed the teddy bear and the candy pack down on the swing and then moved closer to me. I hugged him gently as I stroked his head and back soothingly.

A moment later, he begun to cry, pouring all of his sadness in me. I inwardly smiled. At least I managed to make him release the sadness inside of him. We stayed that way for a few minutes until the tears had ended with small sniffs.

I smiled at him. "Are you feeling better now?" I asked.

He nodded. "Arigato…" He said softly.

"For what?"

"For caring. Now Yashamaru and you care for me." For the first time that I have seen, he had smiled happily.

I smiled back.

Finally. I saw him smile a true smile.

I then stood up and gave him the teddy bear and the candy pack. "Well… I need to go." I said softly. Gaara suddenly looked sad, which pierced my heart once again. "But we'll meet again soon." I added quickly. His face brightened up.

"You promise?"

I nodded. "I promise."

I then started walking away with a contented smile on my lips. "Matte!" He called. I stopped. "Who are you?" He asked.

I looked behind me and smiled at him. "I am a friend."

"No. Your name…"

"You will know soon enough… ja ne… Gaara-chan…" I said as I continued to walk away.

As I passed by the corner, I stopped as I came face to face with Yashamaru. I smiled at him and closed my eyes. Passing by him…

"Take care of him."

With that, I continued to walk away. Knowing that we may not meet each other for quite some time. But then… I have shown Gaara that Yashamaru isn't the only one who cares for him.

People then asked me on why I was talking with the youkai. My answer?

Because I care for that child.

OWARI

**Arigato – thank you**

**Nande – Why?**

**Nani – What?**

**Ja ne – Bye**

Author's notes: Well… how is it? Is it nice? Honestly, I really believe that Gaara should have a person that REALLY cares for him besides Yashamaru. I mean… it isn't right if he would just continue to be alone, ne? He needs someone as well. Well… how is it? Reviews Please!


	2. end chapter

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto.

Author's notes: Alright! I have decided. I will make this as a short fanfic. This may end at this chapter, or at the next.

Since the reviewers told me to update, and there was suppose to be no updation for this story any longer, I decided to just make another chapter for it. I suppose it's time to give the character a name as well.

Well… please read along.

Chapter 2:

Sigh… it's been six years since I met that child.

After our little talk when I was eighteen, I had left once again for Konoha. My relatives needed help there because there was a sickness that I suppose only I can handle. The Hidden Leaf asked for help and the Hidden Sand sent me, their top doctor, to Hidden Leaf.

No. Please don't misinterpret. I mean a real doctor, not a medic-nin.

Then, I decided to stay there for the time being. Unexpectedly, my supposedly six months visit turned to be a six years visit.

That was really a huge lapse of time, right?

Well… actually, I like my living here in Hidden Leaf. It's much more peaceful here and I got to be close to their Kyuubi wielder since he always tend to have a few minor injuries here and there after missions.

And since I had been kind of close to our Shukaku wielder, it seems that I also have the… uhh… how should I say this? I think I have the talent to make youkai wielders open up to me.

(smiles)

Actually, though I have seen the kyuubi wielder grow up day by day, I really miss our Shukaku wielder. That child never even got to know my name. Well… it was my fault anyway for not introducing myself to the child.

I then looked out of the window to see the crescent moon.

I sighed. The moon, full, half, or crescent, always tend to remind me of that child. I remembered my heart suddenly skipped a beat when I heard of Yashamaru's attempt to assassinate Gaara under Kazekage-sama's orders.

My eyes narrowed once again at the thought.

And I even thought that he, Yashamaru I mean, among all other people would care for that child. I had trusted him as well.

But he betrayed my trust.

That child had experienced so many hardships that only I can imagine.

Alright. Let's just drop the subject.

Actually, I was surprised when I learned that our Kazekage had started a war against Hidden Leaf. And I believe that he chose the perfect time to do it.

The chuunin exam.

Anyway, speaking of the chuunin exams, I heard that there were three participants that belong to Hidden Sand. I am quite interested on who were the ones who participated in the exams from my village.

I wonder…

The chuunin exams had just ended and the war against Hidden Leaf and Hidden Sand, my village, have finally subsided, giving me a whole load of patients whenever there were no medic-nins left available.

Gaara…

I wonder on what have become of that child.

With all of the events swiftly shuffling all around him, I'm sure that he's very confused. So much has happened for six years.

I'm sure that he is now at least twelve years old.

While me? Well… I left when I was eighteen, a day after I spoke to the child, so now I am twenty-four years old now. Sigh… so many memories, so little time to recall them.

"Takana-san, there are another bunch of patients outside." One of the nurses called from my room. I stood up and dusted my clothes. I work inside our house and the hospital just sends nurses to help me out.

"How many are they?" I asked.

The nurse checked on her clippings and looked back at me. "There are about ten of them, Tsumi-san." She answered.

Takana Tsumi… that is my real name… the name that I did not tell the child six years ago. I sighed once again. I should just have told him my name so then I wouldn't be bothered by my memories once again.

"Takana-san, hurry up!" She called.

I sighed for the gazillionth time this day and smiled. "Alright, alright, I'm coming now." I then took my medical things and went to the next room in where I treat my patients. I sat down on the tatami mat and placed my things on the floor next to me as the patients entered one by one.

As I treat the patients one by one, bandaging their wounds and giving them medicine, I thought to myself on how would I feel if I had done this with young Gaara. I wonder what would he feel…

Just right after the ninth patient, I stretched my arms and yawned slightly. I've been having a lot of patients lately… what's wrong with the medic-nins anyway?

The nurse came in once again with the clipping. "Takana-san, the last one is on his way." She said.

I nodded lazily as I waited for the last patient to arrive. I was tired and sleepy already and I wanted my rest soon. However, all of my laziness disappeared in a flash. A boy at about the age of twelve with fiery red hair and a gourd came in.

At the left side of his forehead bear the kanji (is that kanji?) 'love'. Hmm… I think I saw him before. He's so familiar. My eyes widened as I saw his eyes. Those black rings around his eyes… and that green color…

Could it be…

"Gaara?" I said, my mouth agape and my eyes widened in shock.

Gaara… that child… that six year old child…

…he's here.

"What are you staring at?" He asked me coldly.

So that's how he became… cold hearted…

However, I merely smiled at him gently, my actions surprising him as the sand started to make its way towards me. I was aware of it but I merely stayed in my place as I took another candy from my pocket and handed it to him.

Just then, the sand stopped moving towards me.

His eyes were looking at me intently in both confusion and realization. Whatever reaction it is I do not know yet. I stood up and faced him with a smile, my blue kimono flowing with me as I stood.

"You…" He started.

I smiled. "It is. So we meet again."

Gaara stood on his spot, unable to move from shock. I smiled as I snapped my fingers in front of his face, bringing him back to reality. It seems that he was still a little speechless. I smiled once again. "Please sit down… Gaara." I said, his name rolling gently out of my tongue.

Gaara sat down silently as I sat down on mine. "So… how may I help you?" I asked kindly.

"Nothing much. My own feet brought me here." He answered blankly.

"Here. Your arms seemed to be wounded. Your sand failed to protect you huh? Quite unusual." I said as I took the bandages and started to roll it in his arm. Unexpectedly, he just allowed me to do the bandaging.

"I'm sure you just fought someone really strong. Seeing that whoever your opponent was managed to inflict a wound on you." I said as I continued bandaging his arm. I inwardly smiled.

What a coincidence.

I was just thinking about bandaging his wounds for him then he appears out of the blue and I started bandaging him.

The silence continued on even after I ended bandaging his arm. I then took his hand and placed the candy inside his palm. His looked at me once again. I smiled. "You were that lady who gave me the candy pack six years ago." He said, finally realizing.

I nodded. "So you remembered." I said as I stood up, staring out of the window once again.

"Why did you leave?" He suddenly asked.

I sighed. "Kazekage-sama's orders." I answered.

"You said we would meet again." He murmured.

I turned around and smiled at him. "Yes I did. And we met once again, haven't we? Though not exactly the way I expected it." I said as I hugged the boy gently.

"I missed you." There. I finally said those three words.

As I pulled back, I was surprised when his lips had tugged into a soft smile, looking down at the floor. I took out another candy pack and handed it to him. He took and hugged it protectively. "Arigato." He said softly.

I giggled. I don't know how I turn a cold twelve-year-old boy back to being a six-year-old child in just a snap. Well… maybe it was just talent. I giggled inwardly.

"You know Gaara, I'm glad that I met you once again." I said.

He looked confused at what I said but at the same time, happy. "You don't know how long I had longed for someone to look at me with eyes like yours." He murmured. I smiled at him.

I outstretched my arms our for him once again invitingly, just as how I did it six years ago. Then, just as _he _did six years ago, he allowed me to embrace him as I rubbed his back in circles soothingly.

However, unlike six years ago, it seems that he doesn't want to let his emotions out. It seems that he was trained this way. I cursed the Hidden Sand inwardly for what they did to Gaara as I tightened my hold on him slightly.

"You can cry on my shoulder." I said, repeating what I had said six years ago.

To me, this seems like some sort of déjà vu, but this time, it occurs in a different place and time. At least I felt contented as he let a single tear escape his eye, rolling down on my kimono.

At that, I let go of him and smiled.

"Come. Let's have some tea first." I offered.

We talked the whole night about what happened within that six-year gap. I was quite surprised that he was opening up to me.

Well… I was the one asking him questions while he was answering me with phrases and short sentences. Well… that's better than nothing, I guess.

"Uhh… what are you doing here in Konoha?" He asked me.

I raised an eyebrow as a response. Did I just hear that? Gaara was the one who actually asked the question. Anyway, I just answered. "There was a sickness here in Konoha years ago and they asked Suna for help. Since I was the only one who actually knew the cure for this sickness, Kazekage-sama sent me." I answered.

I saw Gaara staring at me intently so I decided to answer the unasked question. "I stayed here for a long time because I can see that they might need my service for longer times." I answered.

"How did you know?"

"How did I know? Well… the question 'why' is written all over your face." I answered. Gaara 'hmped' as I giggled in response. "What about you? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Father's orders. We were to start the war at Konoha." He said calmly.

I nodded calmly back even though my inner self was bursting with anger. Why did they send Gaara?! Why not other shinobis?! I might never go back to Hidden Sand because of this.

Our talk managed to last the whole night. We talked about the past years and such. But then, I saw the sun starting to rise as I stood up. "Gaara, you need to go. Your team might be waiting for you. You are supposed to leave today, am I right?"

He nodded. "Yes."

I nodded back and smiled. Well… I guess we won't be meeting again for quite sometime.

I looked at him in confusion as he hid the new candy pack and concentrated chakra on between his hands. Just then, the sand from the ground that the huge gourd that he has on his back left behind suddenly formed another mini gourd and handed it to me.

Speaking of the gourd, I was wondering how he was able to carry a huge gourd like that. I'm sure that's it's heavy.

Well… anyway, I took the gourd from his hands and looked at him in confusion. "What is this?" I asked.

"You were the only one who doesn't look at me with fear in the eyes, but gentleness and kindness. That gourd has part of my feelings. It will protect you whenever you are in danger." He said.

Whoa. That must be the longest line I have ever heard from him so far. I smiled my thanks as I took a string and ties the gourd on my waste. I took off a necklace with a crescent moon and placed it in his neck.

"Please keep it. A part of me is in that necklace so that I will always be with you." I said. Gaara nodded as he turned his back and started walking away.

But then, before he exited my house, he turned around to face me once again. "Did you forget anything?" I asked.

"What's your name?" He asked.

I fought back the urge to giggle. I was wondering on when would he ask that question. "Takana Tsumi." I answered.

He then turned his back once again. "…I hope that we meet again, Takana-san." He whispered as the sand teleported him away.

I smiled sadly at his departure. At least I had seen him once again after six years.

I held the gourd in my hand as my eyes started to become glossy with slightly unshed tears.

"I'm sure we will."

THE END

Author's notes: Well… how was it? I hope that I did fine here. You know, guys, when I was typing this, I was saying: "Oh my gosh… Gaara's very OOC here." Yeah! It's true. He is very OOC here. But then, I hope that you don't mind. Well… if you were in Gaara's place and you finally met the person who really cared for you after a whooping six years, wouldn't you act the same? Well… if I offend someone in any way, I'm sorry. Well… is it nice? Please review!


	3. GRAND FINALE

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto.

Author's notes: I was listening to the song "If You Are My Love" and I suddenly got inspired to do this. Hmm… this will be the real final chapter to "I Care For That Child".

By the way, this story will start off in your point of view then it will end with Gaara's point of view. The woman being mentioned there is obviously you since this is _still_ about you and Gaara.

Enjoy!

* * *

When was the last time when I saw him?

Three years…

Yes. That's right.

It has been three years.

How is he? I do not know the answer.

I wish that I could answer myself, but I know that I couldn't. I cannot see things or people that are not within my sight of vision. It would be better if I were a member of the hyuuga clan with their famous, or rather infamous, byakugan bloodline. But since I do not belong to any ninja clan, I'm just a normal civilian. I cannot answer my own question.

I took a step inside the living room of my current apartment as I sat down on the sofa. I sighed as I rubbed my temple. Today had been a rather tiring day. I had more patients that I could ever hope for. Well… the income was plenty, but I'm just a human. I cannot stand anymore of this. I closed my eyes as I sighed in frustration. "It's good to know that this village has recovered quite nicely after that war, but I have no idea why all these people come to me when all of the medic-nins are currently available." I murmured. "There are a lot of more profound doctors in this village and I am no longer really needed. I really need a break." I placed my arm on top of my eyes to block the light to help me relax.

A wrinkled hand made its way to my head as someone started to caress my hair in a very caring way. I took my arm off my eyes as I glanced at the hands owner. My eyes met smiling lips as my lips spoke out one word. "Grandma…"

Her wise eyes glanced at my own knowingly as she finally spoke. "You are my only granddaughter and you know how it would pain me if you would leave. However, you are like a daughter to me and I would not want to restrict you into doing what you want. Do you know the reason why you were called here in Konoha for the last eight years?" She asked me.

I glanced at her with a confused face. "It is because I am needed here as the best doctor of the Hidden Sand. I stayed here on my own free will." I answered her. I gave her a concerned look as I held her hand. "Grandmother, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, dear child. I kept you here all this time with you holding on to a false reason." She said. I was confused. What did she mean by that? "It may be true that you stayed her on your own free will, but the reason why you were called here was nothing but a façade to hide my real selfish intentions."

"Grandma, what do you mean?"

"You were called by Konoha because I requested them to." She told me. "It was a mission that I gave them. It is true that there was a sickness here in Konoha and we need an experienced doctor from our village. However, it was not as deadly as it was told that it would need the best doctor of our land – you."

"If that is so, they why, grandmother? Why did you call me here to Konoha?" I asked. "Why did you have to lie to me about it?"

"You came here because I gave Konoha the mission to take you here without the use of violence. I wanted you away from that… that… that monster." She told me. My eyes went wide. She was referring to Gaara! "Not only that… but you were in love with that monster's caretaker. Yashamaru, I believe, was his name."

"I called you here because I did not want you near them. That boy is a monster, and that man is someone who would easily be able to manipulate you. I wanted to protect you from those two horrible people." She told me. I was about to give out a retort when she stopped me. "However, that was in the past. Three years ago, I saw you take care of that…" My grandmother paused as if thinking for the word to say next. "…boy inside your clinic. You spoke with him and acted as if he was human. I wanted to scream and shout for him to leave you alone, but I changed my mind as I saw that scene unfold before my eyes."

"I heard your every word. I saw your every move. I realized, that the boy isn't as horrible as he seems to be." She paused once again as her eyes bore into my own with wisdom that I know I would not be able to have. "I saw the love in your eyes as you spoke with him. You love that boy as if he were your own child. I knew that fact ever since I left for this village. I knew that you always cared for that child, and that's why I wanted you to leave."

Another pause.

"Tell me, child. What do you think of that boy?"

I swallowed a lump down my throat. I didn't know what to say, but I just told myself to voice out my feelings, and that I did. "Grandmother, that boy's mother was my best friend, and I knew that she died cursing hidden sand. I was beside her that time together with her twin brother – Yashamaru. Ever since then, Yashamaru became the boy's caretaker despite the fact that he hated him; while I decided to watch the boy from afar to make sure that his mother's wish was fulfilled. However, I did not know why but I appreciated Yashamaru's attempt to love the boy, and without knowing it, I myself started to care for that child."

I closed my eyes as memories of yesterday started to fill my thoughts – starting from the day my best friend died, when I was watching the boy from afar, when I first talked to him by the swings, the day of my disappearance, and our last meeting, which was three years ago…

"I really care for that child. I really do. When I left him when he was merely a young child, I was in despair. I wanted to be by that boy's side so badly. I missed him terribly. When he suddenly appeared before me three years ago, I was so happy that I had to use all of my willpower to prevent myself from crying. That boy means so much to me. He isn't just the symbol of my memories with his mother and Yashamaru, but… he's… he's…" I paused for a moment as I pondered for a while on what I was going to say. Once I complete my sentence, there would be no turning back. Once I say this sentence, it's going to be final.

And it _will_ be final.

"Gaara is the son that never had."

My grandmother smiled at me - happiness and sadness appearing on her old eyes. I was confused. Why did my grandmother bring this topic up anyway?

"Is that your final word?" She asked.

She didn't need to ask. My decision is final.

"Yes. He _will_ be my son."

"Then go. Go back to the Hidden Sand, my dear child."

She didn't need to say anything twice. I immediately stood up and hugged her – my tiredness disappearing in a flash. "Thank you, grandmother." I them immediately went inside my room and started packing up. After this, all that I need to do is to go to Hokage-sama's office to get my permit. I wonder on how old Gaara is right now… It's been three years ever since he came here.

I was twenty-four back then and he was twelve. So that means, in my now current twenty-seven year old figure, he is now at the age of fifteen. I can't wait to see him! He must have grown a lot by now…

I held the gourd that he gave me two years ago…

Gaara…

Gaara's POV

I am now at the age of fifteen, and today is the day when I am given the title as the new Kazekage. My father was the third, I believe, and now I'm the fourth. I didn't know why I accepted to become the kazekage, but I guess that something inside me wanted me to be the kazekage. I was finally alone. The ceremony was finished and my work will start tomorrow morning. I was now sitting down at the top of the roof as a full moon graced me with its presence.

A full moon…

It confuses me, but why is Shukaku not making a move?

I placed my hand inside my tank top as I took out the necklace that she gave me two years ago. That woman…

She was the only one who truly cared for me. She was the only one who truly was never scared of me. She was the only one who understood me.

I glanced at the crescent moon at my hand. It seems like the crescent moon is countering the effect of the full moon. Ever since she gave me this, full moons did not affect me the way it used to. I could even hear her voice whispering comforting words to my ears whenever I feel despair. I could feel her warm arms hugging me whenever I feel alone. She felt like…

…my mother.

True. I never really remembered my mother hugging me before, but Yashamaru once told me that whenever you feel so warm and protected whenever someone hugs you (a woman most likely), that is called as a mother's touch.

Is that how a mother acts like? Is this feeling what everybody feels whenever their own mothers hug them? Is it?

I don't know.

I need to understand.

I need her now.

I need my mother now.

Wait a minute.

Mother?

When had she become my mother? More than anything, would she even ever be my mother? Do I even have the right to call me mother? Would she even _want_ to be my mother?

I placed my head on my hand. I am so confused.

I jumped down the ground and started walking across the deserted streets. Surprisingly, the wind was not blowing as hard as it used to blow, and everything was silent. Unlike the silence that faced me when I was younger, this silence was not greeting me with cold whispers. This silence was…

Warm…

I continued on my way across the streets as I stopped – seeing someone glancing at me a few feet away from me. It was a woman. I could clearly see. She has this gentle look in her eyes and her smile was so… warm.

"I heard about it, Gaara." I heard her say as I saw her smile more happily than before. "Congratulations."

I was about to demand who she was when I saw the thing that she was holding in her hands.

"A gourd…" I whispered as I saw her nod.

"Yes Gaara. A gourd." She answered me. "You remember, don't you?"

I slowly nodded. My mind was totally shocked at what was happening. She was here.

She was here.

She was _back_.

I found myself walking towards her little by little as her smile gave me warmth during this cold night. I saw her extend her arms towards me once again as she wrapped her arms around me in a welcoming hug. I closed my eyes.

"It's warm…" I murmured.

She merely smiled. I felt so warm here in her arms. I felt so secure. I felt so cared for. I felt like a child once again.

I felt so…

So…

Happy.

A small smile appeared on my lips unknowingly as I unconsciously murmured something under my breath.

"Mother…"

I felt her arms tighten around me gently as if she never wanted to let go of me. I felt something warm and wet fall down on my shoulder. This situation felt the same, yet different.

Why?

This time…

She was the one crying…

And I had no idea why.

"Gaara… from this day on, you will be my son."

My eyes went wide as my own tears started falling. I didn't know why they fell. They never did for the past eight years. However, I didn't mind.

I finally found someone.

I finally found someone who really cared.

Someone who would never push me away…

Someone who would never hurt me…

Someone who would always be with me…

Someone who I could finally call as my mother…

And now, unlike the other times, I I /I wrapped my arms back.

"Thank you… so much…"

"You are my mother."

"And you are my son."

**END**

Author's notes: Hmm… not as good as I wanted it to be, but not bad either. This wasn't really how I was expecting it to turn out, and I know that I made Gaara too out of character, but hey! If you were in Gaara's place and that happened to you, wouldn't act the same way?

Well… how is it? Good? Nice? Bad? Evil?

Tell me please!

Since this would be the FINAL chapter, I want… no b NEED /b reviews!

So… please…

REVIEW! TT


End file.
